1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication terminal apparatus such as a portable telephone set, a personal handy-phone system (PHS) or a personal digital assistant, and more particularly to annunciation of a portable communication terminal by generation of sound, emission of light, generation of vibrations or a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an annunciation apparatus for a foldable communication terminal apparatus is known wherein, in order to improve the foldable communication terminal apparatus in terms of the problem that much time is required for an operation to respond to a call termination annunciation operation while the foldable communication terminal apparatus is in a folded state, an annunciation operation is stopped by a simple operation of the foldable communication terminal apparatus to achieve reduction of the noise generation and the power consumption.
For example, a portable telephone set is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 203526/1995 wherein a switch for stopping call termination annunciation sound is provided at a position at which the user can depress the switch even when the portable telephone set is in a folded state so that an annunciation operation of the portable telephone set can be stopped immediately. Another portable telephone set is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2850794 wherein annunciation sound is stopped or the volume of annunciation sound is decreased only if the body of the telephone set is unfolded during a call termination annunciation operation of the telephone set. A further portable telephone set is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2944582 wherein an annunciation operation is stopped and talking can be started only if the body of the telephone set is unfolded. A still further portable telephone set is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 126061/1996 wherein two call termination annunciation methods including a ringer call termination annunciation method and a vibrator call termination annunciation method are prepared in advance and one of the call annunciation methods is used for call termination in response to a folded/unfolded state of a cover or communication control information. A radio communication system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 228382/1996 wherein, upon termination of a call, a termination ID number is transmitted from a radio base station to a termination side PHS terminal and the PHS terminal announces the call termination by one of four methods in response to the termination ID.
In the portable telephone sets disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 203526/1995, Japanese Patent No. 2850794 and Japanese Patent No. 2944582, an annunciation operation is performed using a fixed annunciation method irrespective of a utilization situation of the portable telephone set. Therefore, in such a situation that the user can recognize an annunciation given by a little annunciation operation such as when the portable telephone set is operated in an unfolded state, an annunciation operation is performed wastefully for an unnecessarily long period of time. Although this is a mere short time, the annunciation sound makes noise to surrounding people.
On the other hand, although the portable telephone set disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 126061/1996 can detect a folded/unfolded state of the cover and allows selection of the ringer call termination annunciation method or the vibrator call termination annunciation method, since only the two limited call termination annunciation methods are used fixed, the portable telephone set has a problem in that it cannot provide various manners of call termination annunciation suitable for various modes of use.
Meanwhile, the radio communication system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 228382/1996 has a problem in that it has a complicated system configuration because a termination ID number is transmitted from a radio base station to a call termination side PHS terminal.